The Room/Transcripción
A continuación se mostrará la transcripción del episodio Don't remind me of home... Or I might notice where I am Una fiesta se está llevando a cabo en el Edificio Ludlow. Holden no parece haber cambiado en tantos meses, probablemente para él fue fácil dejar atrás todos esos malos momentos. A la fiesta llegan Sonic, Tails y los Chaotix -excepto Mighty y Espio- con una terrible noticia: Eggman les tiene lista una emboscada que se llevará a cabo en unas horas. Para llegar a ahí, toman el ascensor hasta el piso 38, donde se libra la fiesta. Al llegar hasta el susodicho nivel, se percatan de que tiene apariencia de un salón de eventos. Muchos se encuentran en la pista de baile, otros se encuentran entre amigos embriagándose, otros están solos -igual, embriagándose- y los restantes se encuentran en las mesas de billar. Entre estos últimos se encuentra Holden, como siempre, fumando un cigarrillo. -...ahora vean este último tiro. -Dice Holden triunfante. -Y les patearé el culo tan fuerte que no lo olvidarán. Todos comienzan a reírse de esto último, Holden toma el taco, apunta a la bola blanca y la golpea para poder meter la última bola rallada y la bola ocho. Sus compañeros y rivales lo aclaman y todo eso, Holden sonreía mientras sacaba el cigarrillo de su boca, pero la sonrisa se extingue cuando ve a Sonic y a Tails, en ese momento suelta una bocanada de humo y comienza a toser. -Holden, deberías dejar de fumar. -Dice uno de sus amigos. -Tienes razón... Creo que mejor no fumaré otro... -Le responde Holden-. Holden va con Sonic mientras que su amigo se queda con su cigarrillo. Pasa entre toda la gente hasta que por fin logra dar con él. -¿¡Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí!? -Dice Holden furioso. -Tenemos algo que decirte. -Responde Sonic. -Y creo que no te va a gustar. Ambos se dirigen a los baños, ambos entran ahí y los cierran, Holden comienza a preocuparse por lo que ocurre. Apenas se ven por unos cuantos segundos y ya tienen un serio problema que deben enfrentar de la forma más discreta posible... -Holden. -Dice Sonic. -Eggman sabe que nos has ayudado desde que llegamos, y ahora planea deshacerse de ti. En unos minutos vendrá a buscarte y a matar a todos si es necesario. -Sonic. -Dice Holden realmente asustado. -¡Dime que es una broma! . -No. En serio vienen por tí. Y probablemente por mí también. -¡No! Sólo vienen por mí. ¡Necesito que tú y Tails se escondan en mi cuarto del pánico en el piso 40. Yo veré cómo me arreglo con esos tarados. -¿Estás totalmente seguro de que no necesitas ayuda? -Totalmente, Sonic. ... Sonic va a la salida del salón y ahí encuentra a Tails y a los demás, pero Deúzkær no estaba con ellos, él estaba en un rincón fumando un cigarrillo. Sonic va por él, le dice que deben ir al piso 40 para ocultarse de Eggman, sin olvidar decirle que eran órdenes de Holden. Deúzkær no pareció tomarse tan en serio la orden, él siguió fumando, nada le importaba en ese momento. Sólo veía por la ventana que estaba a su lado mientras exhalaba varias bocanadas de humo, la visibilidad era terrible, todo estaba cubierto por smog, pero eso no le impedía ver toda la ciudad... Desesperado, Sonic trata de hacer reaccionar a Deúzkær para que vuelva a la realidad, dándole pequeños golpes en el hombro para que le volteara a mirar como mínimo. -¡Deúzkær! ¿Estás bien? -Decía Sonic, sin obtener respuesta. Pasaron un par de segundos, Sonic agitaba su mano por enfrente suyo para llamar su atención. Esto por fin lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. -¿Qué pasa, Sonic? -Preguntó Deúzkær. -¡Debemos ir al piso 40. Eggman vendrá por Holden, trataríamos de ayudarlo... Pero Holden nos lo exigió... -¿Estás seguro de que nos pidió ocultarnos? ¡¿A nosotros?! -¡Deúzkær, por favor! Sólo hagamos caso a Holden. -Esto va contra mi moral... Pero bueno. Finalmente Deúzkær se decide subir, mientras la fiesta sigue... A estas alturas todo parecería normal, pero hay algo que nada cuadra, ¿Por qué Sonic no se enfrenta a Eggman? ¿Por qué prefieren ocultarse? ¿Por qué Deúzkær estaba totalmente desconectado de la realidad?... ¿Habrá algo en ellos que los haya hundido en su propia frustración? ¿O su lucha por volver a su hogar ya está perdida? Una vez que llegaron al piso 40, Eggman abre la puerta del salón a patadas, Sonic y Tails se quedan pensando un buen rato mientras Charmy y Vector entran a lo que parece ser una cocina abandonada. Deúzkær, por su parte, no lo piensa y se dirige a las escaleras para ver la escena. -¡Deúzkær! -Le pregunta Sonic. -¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? -¡Te dije que esto iba contra mi moral! -Le dice Deúzkær mientras se dirige a las escaleras. Nunca pudo llegar al piso 38, ya que uno de los guardaespaldas de Holden lo llevaba por el cuello de vuelta hacia arriba, Sonic y Espio se pusieron a alerta al ver esto... -¡¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?! -preguntó el guardaespaldas. -¡Holden les ordenó que se ocultaran! -¡¿Crees que estoy en condiciones para esconderme?! -Preguntó Deúzkær, quien estaba furioso. -¡¡Cállate!! Tú eres el que menos debe de hablar... -Dice el guardaespaldas antes de empujar a Deúzkær con los demás. -¡¿Entonces?! ... Esto es asunto de Holden y de nadie más... Así que vayan a ocultarse y no salgan de ahí. ¡¿Entendido?! -Ya dijiste, no es de nadie más. -Dice Tails. -¿Por qué debes estar presente? -¿No es obvio? ¡Yo soy el guardaespaldas de Holden! ... Ya me voy, no quiero perder más tiempo... El guardaespaldas baja las escaleras lo más rápido que puede mientras los demás no paran de quejarse de Deúzkær, diciéndole que la moral era lo que menos importaba. En efecto, ¿a quién carajo le puede importar la moral en una situación así? Tanto así que uno mismo se olvida de los demás, en sus pensamientos sólo se escucha un gran "mientras yo esté a salvo, que se jodan los demás". Una vez que se calmaron comienzan a buscar el dichoso cuarto del pánico, pero la presión les jugaba en contra de nuevo, ahora cuando escucharon a Eggman subir las escaleras. Apenas había llegado al piso 39 para cuando Espio ya había encontrado una cocina abandonada. Se seguían escuchando los pasos que iban escaleras arriba, no les quedó opción más que entrar a ese lugar que estaba impregnado por un fuerte olor a grasa. Ya que todos están adentro, la entrada se cierra, y no les queda nada más que hacer... Deúzkær comienza a caminar por el lugar, y después de unos cuantos minutos, una luz le ilumina su ojo derecho, este se dirige a ella cubriendo parte de la luz. Sonic lo ve alejándose, lo llama un par de veces, pero nunca contesta. Se decide en seguirlo. Ambos llegan a un pasillo totalmente diferente a los que estaban en el exterior. A diferencia de los otros pasillos que eran rojos, este era blanco con franjas negras en la parte interior. Además, era iluminado por luces LED colocadas en los extremos superiores. Sonic alcanza a Deúzkær, pero sigue igual. Tenía la mirada fija hacia enfrente, al escuchar que Sonic le hablaba, sólo decía las siguientes palabras: "Ahora no, Sonic. Sólo quiero ocultarme". -¿Al menos puedes esperarme un momento aquí? -Le preguntó Sonic. -Claro. -Respondió Deúzkær. -Tómate tu tiempo... Sonic regresó a la cocina abandonada por los demás, les gritaba que fueran hacia él, pero nunca lograron verlo...Pasaron más de dos minutos para que alguen -en este caso Tails- le gritara: "¡Ya estoy en camino, Sonic!" Tails ya se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban Sonic y Deúzkær. Al parecer no lo estaban siguiendo pues gritó "¡Aquí estoy, síganme!" Sonic regresó a donde se había quedado Deúzkær esperando, ahí seguía, fumando un cigarro. -¿No quieres uno? -Preguntó Deúzkær. -Tengo una cajetilla entera. -No, no gracias. -Respondió Sonic. -De acuerdo... ¿Ya vienen los demás? -Si, ya deberían de estar saliendo de ahí... Al paso de unos segundos, todos estaban juntos, ahora sólo les faltaba encontrar el dichoso cuarto del pánico. Sigueron caminando hasta dar con una puerta. Al verla, Deúzkær retrocede aterrado. -¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? -Preguntó Tails a Deúzkær. -¡No pienso entrar a esa puerta! -Dijo Deúzkær. -Creo que basta con que estemos ocultos aquí... -¡Más vale no arriesgar! -Dijo Sonic. Sonic entra a la puerta, pero ya no sale. Pasan los minutos, y sigue sin haber pistas de él... Como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado... -¡Les dije que era mala idea entrar! -Dijo Deúzkær. -Entraremos todos. -Dijo Vector. -¡Tenemos que encontrar a Sonic! Todos entran a la puerta, y del mismo modo que Sonic. No se volvió a saber nada de ellos. Categoría:Transcripciones